Superwoman
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Charlene-El is the baby sister of Kal-El. When krypton was dying she and her cousin Kara were sent to earth as well as Kal. She was placed in the same pod as her cousin. But when there pod was knocked off course and they were knocked into the phantom zone. By the time they got to Earth Kal had became superman. Charlene was left by her brother with the Kennedy's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Red Kryptonite.

Chelbell2016:

One for Supergirl and I am also writing one for teen wolf.

*Superwoman*

Charlene's POV:

I have just arrived in national city to visit my cousin Kara. I like most people took a flight. Kara says I should use my abilities. But what kind of eighteen year old needs powers.

As I head to Catco where my cousin works I see them. News reports on supergirl.

I roll my eyes. The only thing me and my cousin cannot agree on is the use of our powers. I like Kara was born on Krypton. I am the sister of the hero superman.

I finally get to Catco and head up to where my cousin works. She does not know that I have come for a surprise visit yet. But I needed time away after my foster mum Andrea died. My foster dad Henry went missing with Kara's.

"I will find him," I hear a familiar voice say.

"Find who?" I say and Kara smiles as she spots me.

"Charlene!" She says and she walks towards me.

Instead of hugging me she walks me away from her boss.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me.

"We'll get to that later," I say. "Where are we going?"

"To find a friend of mine," She tells me before calling out. "WINN! WINN!"

She continues to call him and look around.

"Who's Winn?" I ask as we go on.

"A friend," she says. "One who will probably loose his job if he does not get back to it."

We hear a sudden noise coming from a storage closet. I glance to Kara and we begin to walk towards it.

"Winn are you in here?!" She tries the door but it is locked.

Then Kara does something stupid by lowering her glasses and using her x-ray vision. She shudders and groans making me not want to know what she had just seen.

"No," she says turning away from the door.

The door opens and out steps a woman and man.

"I guess thats my exit," the woman says and I glare at her attitude.

"You didn't just now use the..." Winn begins but stops as he sees Kara's expression. "Oh god you did."

Kara points at the closet and says. "I am never using anything from that closet again without some surgical gloves."

Winn begins to defend himself. Kara begins to look green and she drags me along as she moves away.

"Again with the dragging," I say and that makes the man look at me. "Who are you?"

Kara smiles at me and then turns back to him. "This is Charlene Kennedy. Clark's sister and my cousin."

When she says this Winn's eyes widen and his mouth opens and closes.

"Wait he knows?" I ask Kara shocked.

"Yes and Winn you should do what makes you happy," she says but Winn is still staring at me. "Yes she is one Winn. Stop staring at her she unlike Clark and I does not use her powers."

"Because unlike you and my brother I do not like using my powers," I inform her.

"Kira, Kira," Kara's boss calls out for her. "I have to say your name a third time and you will have to find a job."

I glance at my cousin. "Duty calls."

She smiles before turning to Winn. "You missed a button. Wait out here for me Charlene."

I nod and turn to Winn holding out my hand. "Nice to meet you."

He shakes my hand and winces a little at my grip.

Kara comes back to me a few minutes later. "Someone would like to meet you."

I give her a look as we head to an office. We walk in and I see a middle aged bold man sitting at a desk smiling at me.

"So your Charlene," he says getting up and taking my hand. "Clark and Cara have told me a lot about you."

I shake his hand before turning back to Kara. "Is there anyone who does not know about you?"

"A few," she says smiling at James. "But James found out from Clark."

I chuckle. "My brother. Does not think sometimes."

James gives me a smaller smile. "He also told me how you are determined not to use your powers."

Kara's phone suddenly beeps. "Its Alex," she says and I smile thinking about the girl I have also not seen for years. "If your gonna come with me its gonna take flying."

I shake my head. "Fine. But I am flying with you not on my own."

*Superwoman*

We arrive at the place called the DEO. Kara is in her Supergirl costume so I take off my glasses. I look around as we head in.

"Charlene," Alex says as she appears. "Didn't know you were coming... Kara is it a good idea."

I hug her and whisper into her ear. "I don't like being here. I've heard a lot about this place from Clark. But I came here with Kara."

Before she can argue Kara tells her about James breakup.

"She broke up with him?" Alex repeats in shock. "I always knew that relationship was gonna go bust."

"I feel guilty," Kara informs her adopted sister.

"Did he say you were the reason?" I asked her.

"No he said the opposite," Kara says.

"Well then guilt isn't what you should be feeling," Alex tells her. "Try hope."

"I don't wanna be the rebound girl," Kara informs the both of us.

"He likes you, you like him," Alex reminds her and I smirk at Kara. "I mean this can work."

"You know I'm not normal," Kara points out.

"You can be," I say. "I should know."

She turns and sends a glare my way. She did not agree with my normal life style. Alex says something in Kryptonian that makes me snort.

"I am embarrassed you even know that," Kara says.

We walk into some sort of command centre and I look around as Alex continues to talk to Kara.

Kara then approaches the table. When both a man and a woman spot me they look a little confused.

"Senator crane," Kara says. "Good to see you again."

The woman returns the greeting.

The man begins to speak. "The senator came by to tell us that shes been working with the budget committee to get the DEO more money more resources to fight Non."

I turn and whisper. "Not that the DEO needs anything."

The two people turn to glare at me.

"Sorry do I know you," the man says.

"Hank," Alex says placing a hand on my shoulder. "This is Charlene."

The man Hank's eyes widen.

The senator says. "I do not know why that means you should be here."

"Shes a good friend of superman's," Hank says crossing his arms. "Which would explain why you do not like this place."

I shrug. "I have not spoke to him in eighteen years except for e-mail. I'd rather give my own opinion."

"Then by all means give that opinion in private," Hank says turning away from me.

I bite my lip to keep back a retort.

"The budget is great," Alex says turning away from me. "We can use it."

"I also came by to thank Director Henshaw for the amazing work he's been doing to keep our nation, this planet safe," the senator explains.

"Well its not just me," Hank says smiling at Kara and Alex. "Its my team."

"Well it starts at the top," the senator tells him. "This agency deals with the unknown. And is often forced to make up the rules as it goes. You don't have the same oversight as the other branches of the military. Its important to me that I have someone I know and trust making sure justice is given out in a way which is consistent with our ideals. And I'm glad that person is you."

She places her hand on top of the mans and I glare. Andrea had told me a few things about this man. Kara sends a 'WOW' look to Alex and I.

"Mam," one of the agents says. "There's a fire downtown."

Kara is soon gone.

"Supergirl can you get there in time?" The senator asks before realising she has gone.

Alex smiles at me. "Yeah she can."

When the senator has gone Hank Henshaw leads Alex and I to a private room.

"Am I right in thinking that you are Charlene Kennedy?" Hank asks and I nod. "Your father was a good man."

I glare and clench my fist. "Your the reason he is dead along with Jeremiah Danvers."

He shakes his head and I am shocked when he turns into a green martian.

"That was the original Henshaw," he says. "Your father and Alex's were the reason I survived. Because of this the real Hank Henshaw killed them both. I vowed to watch over the two of you and Kara."

When he is done explaining I realise that he promised my adopted dad he would look after me.

"Thanks," I say to him. "Im gonna head back to Kara's."

When I get there I head straight to bed as I am suffering from lack of sleep.

*Superwoman*

The next day I head to the DEO. Alex wanted me to get a better idea of what they do. Reluctantly I agreed.

"Two armoured vehicles have been attacked in the last six hours," Jonn' informs us. "Both carrying hundreds of thousands worth of gold. Now these two ghouls managed to take out a number of highly trained and heavily armed security personal."

"Alien weapons?" Alex asks.

"Almost," Jonn' tells her and I look at him. "An Alien is there weapon." He shows a picture of an Alien who has some sort of weird eye. "A Khund. Stronger than your average Fort Rozz escapee. Now we have obtained Intel on there next heist and we have to move fast. Lucky for us we have an alien of our own."

Everyone looks around at Kara. She is sat on a chair looking completely bored. She looked and acted different since she got up this morning.

"I'm sorry supergirl am I boring you?" Jonn' asks.

Alex and I share a look at Kara's answer. "Only boring people get bored. I'm sorry I thought you were talking about another alien agent at the DEO."

Jonn' and I now share a look. Neither of us will do what she will.

"All right lets move, lets move," Jonn' tells everyone else as they do not know much about me and they know next to nothing about Jonn'. "Do I need to brief you again or have you got all that?" Jonn' asks Kara.

Kara gets up and speaks as she goes to leave. "Kick! Alien! Ass!"

Once her, Alex and the other agents have left Jonn' comes over to me.

"What do you think has gotten in to her?" He asks me.

"I don't know," I say.

*Superwoman*

Over the night I watch Kara and I know that something has upset her. I decide to speak with Winn and James but they have no clue what is wrong with her. But things seem to be getting better until night.

I am heading to Catco when Cat Grant suddenly comes flying out of the building. I look up and see Kara has done it. Just as she is about to die Kara catches her. I am so shocked at my cousin right now.

"True power Cat is deciding who will live and who will die," Kara says to her. "And don't ever call me again."

Kara flies off. I decide to follow her but I do so from the ground. She seriously needs an intervention so I call for Alex on the way. I cannot fight her. Alex and I can talk to her together.

She tells me to come to the DEO. Reluctantly I get in an escort van and head over.

We are trying to decide what to do when James and Winn enter.

"Director Henshaw!" James says and we all turn to look at him. "We need to talk to you please."

"Something bad has happened to Kara," Winn explains.

"We know she was acting strange," Alex explained. "We thought it was personal at first. But then she let an alien fugitive escape."

"What?" I demand. "Why would she do that?"

Jonn' walks towards the computers and says to one of his agents. "Pull up all the missions supergirl's been on in the last twenty four hours."

We all head over with him.

We see a fire.

"The fire," Alex repeats.

"Run a thermal scan," Jonn' demands.

We do and we see a weird red reading.

"Look at the radiation signature," Alex says and I do.

"Thats Kryptonite," I point out. "But I'v never seen that type before."

"Its man made thats why," Winn explains.

"Its close to the real thing but whoever made it didn't get it quite right," Alex says and I nod my head in agreement. "Its not damaging her on a cellular level."

"It could explain the erratic behaviour," Jonn' points out.

"Who the hell would make Kryptonite?" James asks.

"Yeah thats my bad," a voice says and I look around to see a man I do not know stood there.

He is soon in a cell.

"Come on this isn't necessary I came here to help," the man who I now know as Maxwell Lord says. "I didn't even know Kryptonite was a thing."

"Until we showed you," Alex points out.

"When we took down Bizzarro," Jonn' agrees.

The man begins to explain things but I am glaring at him.

"Your out of your mind!" James says.

"I'm only practical," Lord says and he keeps glancing at me. "Non and his army will return. Soon. So I took matters into my own hands."

I feel like punching something. "Supergirl is not a threat."

"You recreated Kryptonite," Alex says.

"Tried to," Lord agrees. "I just didn't get it right."

"Satellite on that rooftop was yours," Jonn' begins. "You set a trap for Non."

"Fine that was an accident," Lord defends himself. "I never meant to endanger any firefighters, any civilians, not even supergirl."

"So you figured if you booby trapped a satellite," James tries to understand what this man was trying to do. "Then your Kryptonite would kill Non encase he just went to check on it."

"Didn't work exactly as I planned," Lord says.

"It never does with you," Alex reminds him.

"I didn't know Supergirl would show up," Lord says. "Or that she'd be affected by the synthetic K! Or that it would in such a way."

I glare at him.

"Your right," Alex agrees. "You just thought it would kill her."

I have to turn away as my rage levels increase tenfold.

"When I realised supergirl had been exposed I started tracking her to see what the red Kryptonite would do to her," Lord tells us. "I saw her let the Alien escape. I didn't know what to think. Then tonight she threw Cat Grant off her building."

"Yeah and this is all because of you," I growl at him.

"Do I know you?" He asks.

"She killed miss Grant!" Winn exclaimed.

"No, Supergirl saved her," I tell him. "She was making a point. But Supergirl is not fine."

"I'm sorry Alex and whoever you are," Lord says looking at Alex and I. "I came here to make it right. I created red Kryptonite maybe I can create an antidote."

Alex releases him. I glare at the man as he comes out. "You better hope so," I say before my eyes glow without my permission. "Otherwise supergirl will not be the only Kryptonian you have to worry about."

I then storm out. Loosing control of my powers would not help me right now.

I hear Alex say more but I am trying to stop my eyes from glowing. Unexpressed rage is a bad thing for me.

*Superwoman*

Alex went to see Kara why I kept a close eye on what Maxwell lord is doing.

Alex returned about an hour later.

"Is it ready yet?" She asks and I turn to see she looks really upset.

"Almost," Maxwell Lord says.

Jonn' and I step out of the room to talk to her. She is clearly distraught.

"Alex," Jonn' calls out to her. "How was Kara?"

"She's gone," Alex says and I feel tears appear in my eyes. "Hank I don't even know who she is anymore. I don't know what she's capable of."

"You need to take her down," Senator Crane says from behind me and I turn to look at her. "I know this is personal for the three of you. But you need to use everything the DEO has and protect this city from Supergirl."

"I'm not gonna kill her," Jonn' says and I nod my head in agreement.

"Supergirl saved my life," Crane reminds us. "Its the last thing I want. But the DEO's job is to protect this world from alien threats. What do you call Supergirl right now."

Jonn' calls the troops even if I do not agree.

Lord brings a blaster out. "If anything should reverse the red kryptonite in your sister... this should do it."

"It better," Alex says before turning to me. "Are you coming?"

I sigh. "I don't want to reveal myself to the world. But if I have to use my powers to save my cousin... I will."

"What chance do you have?" Lord says.

I punch the wall and turn to him. "What do you think?"

He doesn't answer. I turn to Alex. "Does Kara have a spare suit around."

She smiles a little before grabbing me one. I take off my glasses once again.

*Superwoman*

When we get there Supergirl is attacking the city. The soldiers get out and begin to fire at her. Alex gets knocked down and so does Jonn'. When Jonn' goes green and still they cannot beat her I decide I need to step in.

I jump at Kara and knock her back with a punch.

"That is enough!" I yell floating above her.

She laughs before flying at me. We grapple for control before she kicks me into a building. I gasp as the glass smashes. I raise my leg and boot her in the stomach. She growls at me.

"Little girl finally put her big girl pants on," she says.

She shoots lasers out out of her eyes. I retaliate with the same. When she goes to fire at the cars I use my freeze breath to knock her off balance.

She kicks me in the side as she comes at me again. Ducking under her punch I punch her in the abdomen.

"So pathetic even her brother abandoned her," she reminds me and I glare at her. "What is the truth to tough for you to face. I moved to national city just to get away from you. Your parents stayed on our planet just to get away from you. Poor little girl no one loves."

Having had enough I use all my strength to force her off of me. Jonn' appears and knocks her away from me. Together we manage to get her down on the ground.

Alex shoots her with the cure. She goes down and some red substance leaves her body.

I look around and see everyone watching Jonn' and I.

I run over to my cousin and so does Alex. Then we glance at Jonn'.

"GO!" We tell him. "You helped us go before they take you."

We watch as Jonn' turns back into Henshaw and is taken. I feel guilty. He only transformed to help me stop Kara.

*Superwoman*

"Did I kill anyone?" Kara asks as she comes too.

"No," Alex reassures her. "No you didn't kill anybody."

Kara looks at the two of us. She is shocked that I am wearing one of her costumes.

"Your arm," she says when she sees Alex has her arm in a sling.

"Broken bones heal," Alex points out. "And this will too."

Kara begins to cry. Alex and I both still hurt by her words do not know how to comfort her.

"It was so horrible," Kara tells us. "Alex, Charlene it was so bad. It was so horrible. Every bad thought I ever had it just came to the surface. I couldn't stop it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean what I said to either of you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said."

Alex decides to break the ice.

"Kara," she says. "Your my sister and I love you. No matter what. There's some truth to what you said. Were gonna have to work on that."

Kara then turns to me. "I didn't mean what I said about you and Kal. Or your parents."

I sigh but try to hide my tears. "But it is hard for me to not see it that way. Kal has not been to see me in years."

She looks crestfallen. "And now you had to reveal yourself for me."

I smile for the first time since all this happened. "Well maybe it was time for me to reveal myself. You just brought it out in me."

"What about Jonn'?" Kara asks remembering what happened.

After she finds out what happened she is not happy.

The next day I head to Catco with Kara. We both look around as we see pictures of me vs Supergirl. Headlines read. 'WHO IS THE GIRL STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT SUPERGIRL?!"

"Oh great," I say as Kara heads over to speak to James. "Just what I needed."

A few minutes later James heads out. I can see things did not go well. I go to talk to Kara.

"Can I ask you something?" She asks and I nod at her to go ahead. "Why did you come here? I can tell that there is something-"

"Kara... Andrea passed away last week," I say with tears in my eyes.

Kara comes over and pulls me into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged but she would not let it go.

"Look I just need to get away before the funeral," I inform her. "I might visit Clark soon before heading off."

"Well were are you staying?" She asks.

I shrug again.

"Well your staying here," she points out. "Clark can come and see you here."

I scoff. There is no way Clark will like to visit me.

Clearly knowing what I am thinking Kara takes my hand I'll call him.

*Superwoman*

Chelbell2016:

Okay hope you enjoyed it. Clark might be in my original next chapter. Please review.


	2. NOTICE

OKAY GUYS I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT I AM PUTTING SOME STORIES ON HOLD WHILE I FINISH OTHERS. HERE IS THE LIST OF STORIES THAT ARE GOING ON HOLD:

COURTNEY OLIVER: KICK INTO OVERDRIVE

COURTNEY OLIVER: WITH THE FORCE OF A SNOW LEOPARD

POWER RANGERS LOST GALAXY: KATHERINE CORBETT

MIGHTY DUCKS: KELLY BOMBAY.

CHARMED PO4: SEASON 1

CHARLENE XAVIER: SISTER TO CHARLES

SUPERWOMAN

CHELSEA-DAUGHTER OF A VAMPIRE.

AVENGERS: ANGEL

STORIES THAT I WILL BE CONTINUING FOR NOW:

JESSICA LEE SCOTT: PURPLE NINJETTI RANGER

SPD: ORANGE AND WHITE.

WILD ACCESS SILVER.

CHARMED PO4 SEASON 4

ONCE ONE OF THESE STORIES ARE FINISHED I WILL TAKE ANOTHER OUR OF THE LIST AND FINISH THAT ONE.

I WILL PUT THIS MESSAGE ON EVERYONE OF MY STORIES SO YOU KNOW WHICH ONES ARE GOING TO BE CONTINUED FOR NOW


End file.
